Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki is a shinobi of Konohagakure, the current reincarnation of Asura Otsutsuki, and the main protagonist/title character of the Naruto/''Naruto Shippūden'' franchise. He became the jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails on the day of his birth — a fate that caused him to be ostracized by most of Konoha throughout his childhood. After joining Team Kakashi, Naruto worked hard to gain the village's acknowledgement all the while chasing his dream to become Hokage. In the following years, through many hardships and ordeals, he became a capable ninja regarded as a hero both by the villagers, and soon after, the rest of the world. Profile and Stats Name: Naruto Uzumaki Origin: Naruto Alias: Konoha's Orange Flash, Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja, Hero of the Hidden Leaf (Literally meaning: Hero of the Hidden Tree Leaves), Child of the Prophecy, Savior of this World, Boy of Miracles Classification: Human, Ninja, Genin, Jinchuriki (Tailed Beast Host), Sage Age: 17-18 Power Ranking Physical Appearance Naruto is a lean, muscular young man of average height with unique characteristics; as stated by Jiraiya, Naruto strongly resembles his father: he has blonde, spiky hair and blue eyes, while inheriting the shape of his mother's eyes and face, as well as her fair skin tone. His trademark characteristic are the three whisker markings on his cheeks. Dan Kato initially mistook Naruto for Nawaki due to their stark resemblance. Naruto lost his right arm after the Fourth Shinobi World War, though it is later replaced by a fully maneuverable prosthetic arm made of Hashirama Senju's cells, wrapped completely in bandages. Naruto's trademark outfit consists of an orange, form-fitting tracksuit with black coloring that starts from the collar, covers the upper area of the shoulders and sleeves, and runs down his zipper; the coloring also covers half of the back, as well as around the waist. He has a white tassel on his left shoulder and a red swirl on his back, while wearing a plain white T-shirt (or sometimes pale-silver mesh armor), underneath. He also wears orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee (due to being right-handed), black, ankle-high sandals, and a long black, forehead protector bandanna. While off-duty, Naruto wears an orange hooded sweatshirt over a simple white T-shirt, black and orange knee-length shorts, and regular sandals. Personality Naruto is a boisterous, exuberant, gutsy, and unorthodox individual. He would end most of his sentences with his trademark catchphrase "Dattebayo!" (Literally meaning: Believe It), when he feels excited or frustrated, a trait he inherited from his mother. Naruto has a number of childish traits, such as keeping his money in a chubby, green-frog wallet he affectionately calls "Gama-chan", being a very picky eater (he almost exclusively eats ramen and is a frequent customer at Ramen Ichiraku), and is afraid of ghosts. Naruto is heedless to formality or social standings and has a habit of giving people he meets by first or nicknames, or even without appropriate honorifics, as shown when he offended the Second Hokage by not calling him "Lord Second", but does respect Gods like Athena and Pallas, often using the "''-sama''" honorific when addressing them. He can also be quite perverted, much like his late godfather, creating different forms of his Sexy Technique and once tried to sneak a peek in the women's bath when the opportunity presented itself. However, Naruto can be very serious whenever some dear to him is in trouble or the situation calls for it, and will instantly try to come to their aid without hesitation. Despite these quirks and the great amounts of criticism that follows them, Naruto is said to have a personality that brings people to him, inspiring friendship, loyalty and love from most of the people he meets throughout acts of genuine kindness, empathy and sincerity that could change a person's entire world view. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naruto's kindness inspired loyalty from the tailed beasts, and when linked to the entire Shinobi Alliance through telepathy, he reignited the demoralized armies' fighting spirit, choosing to continue fighting despite the losses he could receive, as shinobi were meant to endure through hardships. On several occasions, the Second Hokage has stated in many ways Naruto is very similar to the First Hokage. Naruto's determination and drive strongly impacts the lives of those around him, even his rivals and enemies have been affected by his empathy. Both Kakashi and Temari refereed to Naruto's amazing charisma as a "unique power" that allows him to change the worldly views of others for the better, usually by helping them regain the beliefs they lost due to certain tragedies they suffered. He also shows a leadership spirit when the situation is dire. Years of isolation and scorn from Konohagakure made Naruto thirst for acknowledgement. He would pull pranks around the village and get into trouble just to gain attention from anyone and his desire to become Hokage was in hopes of being someone that mattered. Because no one in the village cared for him apart from Iruka (and unknowingly Hinata), Naruto was completely unresponsive to the villagers yelling at him from his pranks, only showing response when Iruka showed up. As Naruto grew in his career as a ninja, and then becoming a great war hero since winning the Fourth Shinobi World War, his desire to be Hokage went from acknowledgement to a desire to help and protect the people close to him, which both Obito and Madara attributed to the Will of Fire. Naruto developed his own nindo of never going back on his word no matter what the situation, putting himself through any lengths or risks required to keep his promise. This was especially shown in Naruto's promise to Sakura to bring Sasuke back after his defection from Konoha, despite the various hardships he was facing toward fulfilling his promise. According to Kakashi, Naruto is a kinesthetic learner, as he is relatively naïve, simple-minded, and slow to understand principle or situations, often requiring an oversimplified analogy in order to grasp what is being explained to him, much to the annoyance of his teachers. Naruto is aware his own ineptitude, and admits that he puts up a strong front so people around him won't know of his embarrassment and frustration about it, despite of all his accomplishments. Naruto does have great confidence and responds best to competition, using it as an additional drive learn new techniques, though he doesn't hesitate to ask if he needs it. Despite his naivety, Naruto can be quite observant picking up on things others miss and can retain information casually gathered through conversation. While as naïve as he appears to be, Naruto has proven to have a keen eye to certain things most people don't see, showing that he can be smarter than what most people, especially Sakura, are willing to give him credit for when he wants to be, something even Choji comments on once in a while. He can also be quite observant in regards to other people's feelings (such as being oblivious of Hinata Hyuga's love for him until she confessed her feelings to him), and is able to perceive the truth from people's intentions (such as Sakura lying to him about her loving him instead of Sasuke). In battle, Naruto has shown to be a quick thinker, making up strategies on the fly or inventive use of his techniques to catch his opponents off guard. While he can be calm and collected most of the times during a fight, Naruto can also get frustrated when he is unable to defeat his opponent, and can forget some concepts or weaknesses that he himself noted beforehand. The death of his master Jiraiya and Pain's assault on Konoha caused a large world shift for Naruto. Grieving for Jiraiya, Naruto swore vengeance on Pain and left the village to learn senjutsu. While training, Naruto read a copy of "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi", which taught him that he was named after a hero from the book. Although further enraged by Pain's actions during the invasion, Naruto soon spoke with his father, who explained to him the cycle of hatred of the shinobi world. After finally listening to Nagato's story and the results of the cycle of hatred during Pain's invasion, Naruto vowed that he would end the cycle and bring true peace to the shinobi world on his own path. Despite this bringing his direct opposition with Sasuke and the rest of the Akatsuki, Naruto continued down his path in resolving to end both the Fourth Shinobi World War and the cycle of hatred. History Early Life Powers and Abilities Ninjutsu Master: Naruto's massive reserves of chakra allow him to make use of various chakra-taxing techniques. However, his initial mediocre chakra control left him barley able to perform basic techniques, which caused him to fail three times in the Academy. Over time, with his chakra control steadily improving, Naruto's arsenal expanded with it. Under his training with Jiraiya, Naruto continued to rapidly improve his skills, mastering various advanced techniques and forms to expand his repertoire, eventually surpassing Kakashi in sheer ninjutsu prowess, as well as creating a vast arsenal of powerful techniques at his disposal. *'Nature Transformation': Naruto's natural elemental affinity is Wind Style, meaning that the user can utilize short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage, or be channeled into various weapons to increase their cutting power and overall range. *'Cooperation Ninjutsu': Naruto can collaborate with others to perform collaboration techniques, such as creating the Hurricane Vortex Jutsu with Yamato. Alongside Sasuke, he can perform the Scorch Style: Nimbus Tempest, perform a team attack with most of the members of Konoha 11, and use the Six Paths — Planetary Devastation that can seal powerful beings like Kaguya. Jiraiya also taught Naruto collaboration techniques, combining his wind affinity with the affinities of summoned toads for a single stronger technique. Working together with Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, he can use techniques like the Wind Style: Toad Water Pistol and Wind Style: Toad Flame Bombs. Even before his formal training, Naruto could perform collaboration techniques with Gamabunta, such as the Combination Transformation and the Fire Style: Toad Flame Bombs. *'Fuinjutsu Practitioner': Naruto's skills with fuinjutsu have not been explored greatly, but he knew how to use the seal's key after receiving Gerotora, and later resealed Kurama after he separated a majority of chakra from the fox. During his meeting with Hagoromo, Naruto was taught a very powerful fuinjutsu capable of sealing something as powerful as the Ten-Tails and Kaguya. Also, when accessing Shukaku's power, Naruto gains the ability to use its natural cursed seal markings to bind targets. The technique was call the Six Paths — Planetary Devastation fuinjutsu, which when used with Sasuke, was strong enough to completely seal Kaguya. *'Shurikenjutsu Expert': Naruto is highly skilled in shurikenjutsu, allowing him to throw various shuriken and kunai with proficient accuracy at certain targets. He is also skilled into using shadow clones to barrage an enemy with weapons, storing them in scrolls, and keeping a spring-loaded kunai up his sleeve for quick access. Taijutsu Expert: While a short-range fighter by nature, Naruto's taijutsu was not that skillful or organized, making this up with unpredictable attacks to throw off guard specialist such as Kiba Inuzuka and Neji. Although these tactics resume in Naruto Shippūden (along with learning senjutsu), Naruto becomes more capable in taijutsu on his own due to Jiraiya's training, being able to contend with other skilled users for a considerable amount of time. *'Enhanced Strength': Naruto has shown a above-average level of raw strength, enough to perform many physical feats in his base form before resorting to his more his enhanced forms; among which are shattering stone and lifting objects about his size, even turning them into makeshift weapons, and breaking a palm tree with a single hand, surprising even veteran combatants by his strength. Even while heavily exhausted, he could swiftly counter Sasuke's Chidori and strike with enough force to send him flying a considerable distance away and crashing into a mountain side. *'Enhanced Speed and Reflexes': Naruto possesses great speed and reflexes, being able to dodge swift and incoming attacks, close distant gaps in the seen naked eye, and strike quickly before his opponent had a chance to counterattack. An example of his speed is shown when he managed to save Sakura from Sasuke's poison kunai attack and only gained a small scratch on his cheek (though still took in the effects of the poison). *'Immense Durability': Naruto is very resilient to pain and injury, capable of taking series of brutal pummeling from numerous, powerful adversaries without any lasting injuries and continuing the fight without ever backing down. From all of his experiences since his career as a shinobi, Naruto has never been seriously injured or crippled, even when he was hospitalized in case of serious injury. Additionally, Naruto has even shown several times in the crossover series to survive impacts from free-falls at extreme heights and withstand atmospheric entry unharmed. *'Immense Life-Force and Endurance': As an Uzumaki and a reincarnation of Asura Otsutsuki, Naruto possesses a powerful life-force and physical energy. This gives him an extreme longevity, stamina, and vitality, allowing him to survive the extraction of a tailed beast, though he was still left near death. His lineage is part of the reason why he could synchronize with Kurama's chakra. Enhanced Smell: Being a jinchuriki gives Naruto a very keen sense of smell. Enhanced Hearing: By his own explanation, Naruto, has a heightened sense of hearing, though not as high as Dragon Slayers would. Accelerated Healing: Naruto is also known for his greatly accelerated healing, which allows him to heal his wounds quickly without medical treatment. His healing abilities were heightened even further after receiving a prosthetic forearm made from Hashirama's cells. Keen Intellect: While headstrong and often acting without thinking to ultimately come off as somewhat dense, Naruto's years as a prankster acquired a cunning imagination that is useful in battle. He is a remarkable tactile learner, able to learn better through executing a task rather than theorizing about it. Naruto's most famous skill lies in his ability to deceive his opponents. He could make effective uses of even the most simple techniques to trick the deadliest of opponents. Once they see him in action, even the likes of the Second Hokage revise their thoughts about his intellect. Naruto can formulate multi-step plans and even backup plans in the thick of battle. His strategies typically involve shadow clones: he may direct his opponent's attentions towards one of his clones to disguise his own movements; he may transform them into objects or other individuals for surprise attacks; he may make himself seem predictable by creating a pattern, just to throw them off by breaking it. One example is him attacking enemies head along with shadow clones while having one clone stay at a safe distance to make the enemy believe the clone was really Naruto. Naruto is rather observant, able to notice details others may overlook and subsequently take advantage of it. Even when given new information, he can act quickly. Although Naruto instinctively knows the mechanics behind techniques he uses, he still gets easily confused if someone verbally explains the mechanics. With the power given to him by Hagoromo, Naruto is bestowed the innate ability to instinctively grasp the nature of chakra and comprehend all universal things. With this ability, Naruto was able to quickly master the new powers that came subsequent to his meeting with the legendary sage. Advanced Growth Rate: According to several powerful shinobi, including the legendary Sannin, Kakashi Hatake, and the five Kage, Naruto's most recent ability is his growth rate. Though he showed poor performance in the Ninja Academy as a kid, Naruto pushed through this stumbling block as a late bloomer through sheer willpower and perseverance at a young age. Though his ninja career, Naruto has improved greatly and has master many high-level and dangerous techniques through sheer will and heart in his effort to become Hokage. He was also able to grasp the nature of how to control his tailed beast within him during his training with Killer Bee and Gyuki. Indomitable Will: Naruto possesses a strong force of will. He was able to resist Kurama's control over him during his chakra cloak for a short period of time before completely mastering his tailed beast. Following his training with Jiraiya, he learned how to avoid falling prey to genjutsu and how to dispel it quickly, despite him not learning the art. Spiritual Awareness: Naruto has the ability to see ghosts and spirits, and sense their presence, even when far away. Immense Chakra Power: Naturally, Naruto alone possesses vast amounts of potent chakra, which is estimated to be at least four times greater than Kakashi's. Like his mother, Naruto's chakra is "special", which was part of the reason why he was able to become Kurama's jinchuriki. Karin described his chakra quality to be "bright and warm". His chakra levels also became so high and potent that he could share it with the entire Shinobi Alliance, and be felt by others from countries away. Even Hashirama compared the volume Naruto had shared with the entire Alliance army to be near equal to his own. His chakra is orange-yellow in color. Combined with his already massive chakra reserves, being the jinchuriki of Kurama's Yang-half gives Naruto's reverses a hundred times greater than Kakashi's. Due to being Kurama's jinchuriki his entire life and inheriting his mother's special chakra, Naruto's chakra was more effectively mixed with the fox's. Because of this, Naruto can perform very chakra-taxing techniques in quick succession without feeling fatigued. Naruto later received chakra from the other tailed beasts and Hagoromo Otsutsuki, which increased his chakra strength and reserves even further. *'Unique Chakra Control': Early in his shinobi career, he had very little chakra control, causing him to waste more chakra than necessary, but his natural reserves made up for this flaw. Even when Orochimaru used the Five Pronged Seal on Naruto, further disrupting his already poor chakra control, it had little to no noticeable affect on Naruto's chakra reserves other than his ability to access Kurama's power when angered. Over time, once this issue was pointed out to him, Naruto learned greater chakra control, allowing him to not waste chakra unnecessarily. Naruto's improved chakra control allowed him to balance his chakra with natural energy, leading him to learn Sage Mode. Later, when taught the principles of transferring chakra like a tailed beast, Naruto was able to share his chakra with the entire Shinobi Alliance by matching his chakra with everyone around with a simple touch. He later learned how to perform one-handed hand seals, and focus chakra into his hands for enhanced strength. Techniques Shadow Clone Jutsu: Naruto's first trademark technique, which he is noted to have attained a mastery of superior to other users. A ninja with unusually high chakra reserves, Naruto can create thousands of shadow clones and retain a decent amount of chakra in each one with relative ease. This enables him to outnumber or deceive his enemies in combat, as well as carry out multiple tasks at once. He becomes more tactical with shadow clones during Naruto Shippūden, using them to maneuver him in mid-air, transform into weapons, scout an area, or test an opponent's abilities. Most notably during his wind training, Naruto learns that he, the original user, receives all knowledge and experiences that shadow clones gain once they disperse, allowing him to complete years' worth of training in just days. *'Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu': A more advanced version of the Shadow Clone Jutsu, as it allows the user to summon up to one thousand copies of the original rather than just a few. Naruto Uzumaki Barrage: Using five shadow clones, Naruto flips into the air while the other four bodies his opponent upwards. Then, the final body (mainly the jutsu user) assaults it with a rotating heel drop while shouting out the technique's name. Summoning Jutsu: A space–time ninjutsu that allows the user to summon animals or people across long distances instantly. Naruto uses this to summon frogs, such as Gamabunta, to serve as allies in battle or crush enemies from above. He can also summon shadow clones from a different location. Rasengan (Literally meaning: Spiraling Sphere): The Rasengan is another one of Naruto's trademark techniques in battle, which was invented by his father after mastering the move; which is a technique that involves focusing chakra to the hand and making it into a swirling sphere of blue chakra energy, then allowing the user to deal immense blunt force damage to a target and send them flying in a swirling motion, or form a large crater if the target is launched to the ground. Although the Rasengan is identified as a one-handed technique, Naruto made up for his poor control by incorporating the assistance of a shadow clone to use it: he provides the chakra while the clone forms the sphere. Naruto has also shown the ability to release the Rasengan as an energy wave, or as a projectile for mid-range attacks. Over time, Naruto's improved skill allows him to produce larger versions of the Rasengan, perform it faster, and even have his shadow clones make their own Rasengan. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he became able to form a Rasengan and its variants without any shadow clones or transformations. *'Giant Rasengan' (Literally meaning: Giant Spiraling Sphere): From further training with Jiraiya, Naruto is able to create larger versions of the Rasengan, such as the Giant Rasengan, which increases the standard Rasengan's attack power and destructive force by ten fold. **'Giant Rasen Tairengan': After performing the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu, Naruto creates several Big Ball Rasengan. The clones then charge towards the target in horizontal line formation and slam their Rasengan into the target, causing a massive amount of damage. **'Massive Rasengan' (Literally meaning: Massive Spiraling Sphere): A more powerful version of the Giant Rasengan, as it causes a large shockwave when it hits the target on impact. **'Rasengan Super Barrage': After creating a barrage of shadow clones, Naruto and his clones each create a Rasengan with which they bombard their target to devastating effects. Wind Style: From Asuma Sarutobi, Naruto learned to enhance his weapons by imbuing them with wind-chakra. After completing his wind training, he sought to complete Minato's final technique that proved too difficult to complete before his untimely death; an elemental-enhanced Rasengan. Because of the immense difficulty in using shape transformation and nature transformation at such a high level simultaneously, Naruto solved this issue with the aid of shadow clones; one to help him form a Rasengan, and a second one to combine the wind-chakra. *'Wind Style: Rasengan': A more powerful version of the standard Rasengan, which not only increases it's offensive power, but fires tons of tiny blades of air that can pierce individual cells from the inside. *'Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken': A shuriken-shaped variant of the Wind Style: Rasengan, invented by Naruto after figuring out the principles of it. Naruto typically has the help of two shadow clones in the Rasen Shuriken's formation: he provides the chakra, one clone helps keep the chakra contained, and the second clone adds his wind-nature. Unlike the Wind Style: Rasengan, additional shape transformation is applied to the Rasen Shuriken, creating four large points around the central Rasengan-core, giving the appearance of a demon wind shuriken. On contact with a target, the Rasen Shuriken explodes into a torrent of wind that cuts them at a cellular level. At first, Naruto uses it like a melee attack that he forces into opponents, causing him to receive the same level of damage as they do, thus preventing him from using the technique until he fully masters it; he later learns to throw the Rasen Shuriken to avoid injuring himself after mastering Sage Mode. Sage Mode: After Jiraiya's death, Naruto was trained in senjutsu, the skill of sensing and gathering natural energy within one's environment, at Mount Myoboku, requiring his high chakra reserves. Unlike his master, Naruto has perfected Sage Mode and has mastered its' full powers, eventually achieving Perfect Sage Mode. In Perfect Sage Mode, Naruto has orange pigmentations around their eyes with a yellow toad-like irises. His mastery of Sage Mode surpasses both his master and his father, being able to quickly enter this mode in perfect balance unlike Jiraiya, and likewise maintain and use it for long durations unlike Minato. He has, recently, shown the ability to enter Sage Mode in a very short time frame. *'Sensory Perception': In Sage Mode, Naruto is able to sense chakra and detect their presence, even from far away. With this skill, he can better react against high-speed opponents like the Third Raikage, able to dodge his attack and effectively counter. Naruto can also use both of these abilities simultaneously through his senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Mode and the Six Paths Sage Mode respectively. Upon achieving the latter, Naruto's sensory capabilities were empowered to the highest possible level, making it possible for him to sense the other half of Hagoromo's chakra, as well as Madara's Limbo: Border Jail. *'Enhanced Strength': Naruto's strength has increased greatly, that enabled him to break one of Pain's Six Paths in one blow before it could reach Tsunade, and throw a massive rhino in the air with just his bare hands. He can break through steel wall with a single punch. He was also able to throw gigantic creatures like Kurama by grabbing its tail and slam it down with little effort. *'Enhanced Speed and Reflexes': Naruto's speed has increased where he was able to dodge the Third Raikage's powerful attacks, despite the latter's immense speed and land a Rasengan to the scar on his right pectoral after finding the latter's weak-spot. *'Enhanced Durability': Naruto's durability has increased where he was able to survive falls from great heights unharmed, as well as taking more punishment without sustaining serious injury. *'Enhanced Chakra Power': When unleashing Sage Mode, Naruto's chakra energy has vastly increased to new levels. *'Enhanced Ninjutsu': Naruto's ninjutsu arsenal has not only increased greatly, but also gained several new techniques for both destructive power, and tactical diversions. A prime example of his enhanced ninjutsu is the Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken, as he becomes capable of throwing it while in Sage Mode, thus preventing harm to himself while at the same time, increasing its speed and cutting power. **'Rasengan Barrage': A double-handed version of the original Rasengan, as it can allow Naruto to either attack two targets at once, or attack the same target with both Rasengan. **'Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage': After creating multiple shadow clones with each of them holding a Rasengan, Naruto then enters Sage Mode. The clones then expand their Rasengan into Massive Rasengan and simultaneously strike the target, resulting in an enormous amount of damage, which could even stun a tailed beast like Kurama. *'Increased Sage Mode Duration': During all attempts at fusion, Kurama rejected Fukasaku, a threat to its power, leaving Naruto with no way to enter Sage Mode. Naruto found a away to use shadow clones as a workaround. While he fights, the clones gather natural energy for him and then, when he is in need, he has them disperse, transferring their natural energy to him. Although this lets him enter a perfect Sage Mode that Jiraiya was never able to, this method limits the maximum number of shadow clones that he can create to five for as long as the clones are gathering natural energy, as anything more would interfere with their focus. To make sure he has enough shadow clones for use in battle, Naruto has only two shadow clones gather senjutsu chakra, allowing him to enter Sage Mode a total of three times. In Naruto's final fight with Sasuke, Kurama proved capable of gathering natural energy for Naruto's usage while in battle, effectively bypassing his Sage Mode's weakness. *'Frog Kumite': A fighting style used exclusively by those who have mastered Sage Mode. When using Frog Kumite, the natural energy used by the practitioner to create senjutsu chakra also encapsulates the user as an aura of natural energy. This aura can act as an extension of their body and cannot be seen by anyone other than those who have trained in senjutsu. By utilizing the aura, the user can extend the range and force of their physical attacks. Strikes that seemingly or would normally miss will actually make contact with the target. Jinchuriki Powers Kurama Link Mode: Instead of the tailed beast cloaks that jinchuriki use, Naruto uses a new power called "Kurama Link Mode" and has gained complete mastery of this form during his training to master the Nine-Tails on Island Turtle, later entering a more powerful version after the latter now realized its own respect for the former after all the hardship he endured and the type of person he is. Using this mode, Naruto gains an orange-yellow chakra shroud that parts down the middle and opens up into a full-length, long-sleeved haori with ragged endings, revealing a black undergarment with six magatama markings and two thick lines around his neck and collar, two distinctive pieces of hair-like horns resembling the Sage of the Six Paths' silhouette, and a single dot with a partial circle around it, opening at the top and six lines stretching out from it; two of which spread down his legs and the other two wrapping around his waist that connect behind him next to a circle on the center of his back. His eyes become orange-red, his pupils become slitted, the whisker-like markings on his face become thicker to resemble the ☰ trigram, and his shroud releases chakra like flickering flames. *'Power Augmentation': As with all jinchuriki transformations, the Kurama Link Mode gives Naruto an increase in strength, speed, power, and defense, making him almost completely powerful enough to fight on par with many Kage-level shinobi in their prime. **'High-Speed Combat': Naruto's speed is enhanced to the point that he could dodge the Fourth Raikage using his Lightning Style-enhanced speed; Bee compared Naruto's own usage of the Teleportation Jutsu to the Yellow Flash. After awakening it's true power, he effortlessly deflected five Tailed Beast Bomb by simply moving past them, and move across the battlefield in the blink of an eye just in time to rescue both Might Guy and Kakashi Hatake. His increased speed even allows him to compress most of his chakra to enhanced his new found speed prowess, allowing him to enter high-speed combat. This allows him to move at speeds so great, it can create multiple after-images to confuses his opponents and wait for a chance to strike. **'Enhanced Strength': Naruto's strength has greatly increased to where he becomes strong enough to push a fully formed Tailed Beast Bomb through a multiple layered barrier with just one arm, neutralize several White Zetsu clones with a single kick, and, in collaboration with Bee in his full Eight-Tails form, knock down the Gedo Statue with an powerful uppercut. He could even take on five tailed beasts at the same time (albeit he was assisted by Killer Bee, Kakashi, and Guy). Following his seventeen months of great improvement, Naruto could now transfer all of the power of this transformation into a single part of his body for greater strength, increasing the power of his punches for more damage. **'Enhanced Durability': His increased durability is high enough to withstand extreme heat and steam-powered physical attacks with only minor injuries, and to endure the Ten-Tails' Tenpenchii, albeit losing his shroud in the process. Later on, he became durable enough almost to the point where he withstood powerful attacks from numerous adversaries such as above Kage-level ninja, Wizard Saint-level Mages, Seventh Sense-enhanced beings, and (possibly), attacks from Gods that can destroy planets and stars, all while sustaining only moderate injuries. **'Enhanced Chakra Power': In this form, his vast amounts of chakra energy has increased beyond the levels of ordinary jinchuriki in the chakra cloak forms. His chakra is so "heavy" and "thick" that it can suffocate anyone with weak Chakra, Magic or Cosmo energy in the area vicinity. Additionally, he can transfer his and Kurama's chakra to others, granting them Version 1-like chakra shrouds that greatly increase the power of their techniques: Hinata Hyuga, for example, was able to deflect one of the Ten-Tails' tails to the opposite side of the battlefield with a single Eight Trigrams Air Palm. Kakashi estimated the transfer to be even greater than when Kurama performed it with him, which increased his Kamui three-fold. Naruto can remotely control each individual shroud, such as expanding their size or forming tails for his allies to deflect incoming projectiles or natural disasters, as well as protecting his allies from god-level attacks that could easily kill them. Despite Kurama's contributions, the chakra produced more closely resembles Naruto's than the fox's as noted by C. His chakra color is now bright yellow-orange. **'Enhanced Chakra Mode Duration': During the Fourth Great Ninja War, Naruto was able to maintain this form ever since his training from Turtle Island, all the way to his battle with Obito and his new Six Paths of Pain. Due to his large amounts of chakra energy, his compressed power allows him to maintain this form for very long periods of time. After awakening it's true form, Naruto initially couldn't maintain Tailed Beast Mode indefinitely because he and Kurama have not yet formed a perfect bond. At first they could only last for five minutes, but by the time of the Ten-Tails' revival, they extended the time to eight minutes. He later maintains this mode for an unspecified time limit during his subsequent transformations. In the crossover series, he could maintain this form for at least two hours, while maintaining Tailed Beast Mode for only thirty minutes. **'Enhanced Ninjutsu': While in this form, Naruto's ninjutsu capabilities are greatly enhanced and even gain new techniques. He is still able to use his shadow clones and uses the same strategies with them. His Rasengan however, has been greatly enhanced to the point where he can use his chakra arms to create it and any of its' enhanced variants without shadow clones, as well as increasing the damage twice it's original power. He can use his own hand in conjunction with a chakra arm to accomplish the shape transformation of the Rasengan, and multiple chakra arms to accomplish the shape and nature transformation of the Rasen Shuriken, which he can throw while in this mode. Once the Rasengan-variants are formed, Naruto can then use the chakra arms to deliver them across long distances or, in the case of Rasen Shuriken, guide them to their target. ***'Mini-Rasen Shuriken': Naruto, while in Kurama Link Mode, creates two small chakra arms on his index finger, with which he creates a miniature Rasen Shuriken. ***'Planet Rasengan' (Literally meaning: Planet Spiraling Sphere): While in Kurama Link Mode, Naruto creates a Giant Rasengan in one of his hands, which is then surrounded by three smaller Rasengan, in a similar manner to moons around a planet. When coming into contact with a target, the disordered rotations of the individual Rasengan, created by the central and smaller ones spinning in different directions, interact with each other to form a massive and turbulent cone-shaped vortex. ***'Rasen-Rampage': Naruto, while in Kurama Link Mode, uses a chakra arm to form multiple Rasengan above his head. He then uses additional arms to hold the Rasengan and hit multiple opponents simultaneously. ***'Super Mini Tailed Beast Bomb': A more effective version of the incomplete Tailed Beast Bomb in Kurama Link Mode. It is a miniature Tailed Beast Bomb that can be held in the hand with the help of a shadow clone or a alone, which is capable of causing a massive blast when detonated. *'Enhanced Healing': Naruto's accelerated healing ability has been greatly enhanced to the point where he can heal wounds without weaving signs and regain small portions of his chakra shroud with only a medium amount of his own chakra. *'Negative Emotion Sensing': A unique ability Kurama uses to sense negative emotions such as hatred and killing intent of any individual around it. Even enemies who hide their chakra from sensory-type ninja can be detected based on their emotions. *'Tailed Beast Chakra Arms': Naruto is able to use chakra arms while in Kurama Link Mode. Like other jinchuriki, he can use the arms to improve his dexterity and maneuverability, granting him increased means of interacting with his environment and opponents. Naruto can even use these arms as substitutes for his shadow clones in his creation of various Rasengan-variants. *'Enhanced Sage Mode': Naruto's Kurama Link Mode can also be combined with Sage Mode to greatly enhance his abilities by adding senjutsu chakra to his attacks, giving him a further increase in speed, strength, durability, ninjutsu and taijutsu. The eye markings of Sage Mode also reflect on Kurama's tailed beast cloak as well. His pupils become a combination of the two forms: the vertical fox-slits with the horizontal toad-slats. Tailed Beast Mode: Like other jinchuriki, Naruto is able to form full-scale replicas of their tailed beast. However, instead of the flesh-and-blood constructs the other jinchuriki become, his Tailed Beast mode is more chakra-based. His shroud's chakra enlarges into a translucent recreation of Kurama's overall golden form, which markings similar to those present on their bodies. Kurama is able to control and speak through the construct without taking over his body. As opposed to the normal nature of the chakra, it no longer burns those who touch it, which enables others to enter the construct's body when allowed by the jinchuriki. It now heals and reinvigorates those who enter it, as demonstrated with Guy and Kakashi during their fights against the Ten-Tails, Madara, and Obito respectively. It is also translucent, as Naruto can be seen inside the replica's head for the duration of the transformation, the markings on their backs trailing off into a pattern resembling a skeletal structure. Even in this form, Naruto is able to gain the usual advantages of this mode, such as the ability to create powerful shockwaves and the signature Tailed Beast Bomb. A single tail in this form can completely overpower Madara's senjutsu-enhanced humanoid Susanoo, smash it to the ground and pin it without any trouble, as well as contend with, and eventually overpower, a Six Paths-enhanced Obito alongside Sasuke in his senjutsu-enhanced Susanoo, while maintaining Tailed Beast Sage Mode throughout the fight. As shown with Naruto, he can even use the tails of this form as chakra arms to interact with other large targets. Naruto can also use partial transformations of Kurama at any time such as his hands and claws, tails, or mouth. In Tailed Beast Sage Mode, Naruto is able to create a senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Bomb, as well as add senjutsu chakra to Minato's Rasengan when he used his Tailed Beast Mode. *'Tailed Beast Bomb': The ultimate technique of the Tailed Beasts. In truth, the technique is a black, extremely heavy ball made from positive white chakra and negative black chakra is formed, and is shot from the Tailed Beast's mouth. The ball can be ingested first and regurgitated to fire a large energy blast, or shot in its ball form. The explosion created is large enough to destroy anywhere from multiple city blocks, to a small mountain a few km across. Failure to correctly meet the ratio of 8:2 of white and black chakra causes the bomb to fail. **'Tailed Beast Planetary Rasen Shuriken': In Kurama Link Mode, Naruto starts with a wind punch, sending the opponent into the air. He then transforms into his Tailed Beast Mode and prepares a giant-sized Rasen Shuriken and a Tailed Beast Bomb. He throws the Rasen Shuriken, then fires four satellite Tailed Beast Bombs around the shuriken. As the attack hits the opponent, it explodes, resulting in an enormous dome of blue chakra. *'Tailed Beast Shockwave': A tailed beast uses its massive chakra reserve to turn anything from a roar or a wave into a powerful force of pressure and destruction. (Unnamed) Tailed Beast Control: Kurama Linked Six Paths Mode: Despite losing half of his Six Paths Chakra, Naruto still realized he can access most of it's power by merging it with his Kurama Link Mode. In this form, it's basically Kurama Link Mode, but with a few changes: dark golden magatama markings are placed around the collar, his eyes are now yellow, his pupils are a cross of vertical fox-slits with horizontal toad-slits, no pigmentation around his eyes are present, and the dark coloring now appears on his pants. *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Speed': *'Enhanced Durability': *'Enhanced Ninjutsu': **'Tailed Beast Bomb Rasen Shuriken': With help from Kurama, Naruto creates a miniature Tailed Beast Bomb in his hand, adding wind chakra into it thus forming the shape of a shuriken before hurling it at the target. The resulting explosion dwarfs a regular Tailed Beast Bomb and can destroy multiple planetoid-like objects in one blast. *'Enhanced Chakra Power': *'Flight': In this form, Naruto is now capable of flight by using chakra. His clones are also capable of flight when in this form. *'Enhanced Tailed Beast Mode': Naruto can still access his Tailed Beast Mode chakra replica of Kurama and even increase its size and power, being able to contend with Sasuke's Rinnegan-enhanced Stabilized Susanoo. Naruto's enhanced Tailed Beast Mode can also levitate, and with Kurama's aid, gather huge amounts of natural energy. Weaknesses *Using the incomplete Rasen Shuriken causes cellular damage to him if used like a blunt object *Sage Mode has an energy limit (Using Rasen Shuriken too many times causes him to revert back to normal) *Can be an utter and complete idiot at times *Runs off head-first without thinking *Too slow to understand principle situations *His full Tailed Beast state supposedly lasts for 5 minutes (however it extended throughout the course of the Fourth Shinobi World War) Equipment Demon Wind Shuriken: Hidden Kunai Mechanism: Shadow Clone Summoning Scroll: Relationships *Kurama - Tailed Beast partner and best friend. *Minato Namikaze - Father (deceased). *Kushina Uzumaki - Mother (deceased). *Jiraiya - Godfather and Mentor (deceased). *Hinata Hyuga - Childhood best friend, teammate, and love interest. *Team Kakashi **Sasuke Uchiha - Childhood best friend, teammate, and arch-rival; close as brothers. **Sakura Haruno - Childhood best friend, teammate, and former love interest; close as siblings. **Kakashi Hatake - Sensei and teammate. **Sai - Best friend, friendly rival, and teammate. *Team Asuma **Shikamaru Nara **Ino Yamanaka **Choji Akimichi Background in Other Media Main Article: Naruto Uzumaki/Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Main Article: Naruto Uzumaki/Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Jinchuriki Category:Reincarnation Category:Genin Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Team Kakashi Category:Konoha 11 Category:Mount Myoboku Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Legendary Shinobi Category:Saint Knights Members Category:Naruto Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Main Characters Category:S-Class